Learning To Fly
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: A few months have passed since Sappier tried to fly since her crash and things are slowly getting back to normal. But with the new threat of dark dragons comming ever closer Sappier must try to learn to fly while the war rages on around her. ON HOLD DUE TO NO INSPERATION
1. The First Attack

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier.**

* * *

><p>It was a breezy summer morning in the dragon realms and outside the dragon temple one young dragoness was enjoying the weather.<p>

The sapphire coloured dragoness with grey horns, tail tip, lime green wings, spikes and sky blue eyes smiled. "Morning Sappier." Spyro the legendary purple smiled walking over. Sappier looked up and smiled. "Morning Spyro, great weather we've been having." she greeted.

"Indeed it is." Spyro agreed. Sappier looked at her wings, her membranes had healed well since her crash and attack only a few months before. "How long before you think they'll be strong enough to support me when I'm flying?" she asked.

"Well Sappier, they've been healing better than I thought they would. So I think you should be able to fly properly very soon." Spyro replied. Sappier smiled. "C'mon your lessons will begin soon." Spyro smiled. Sappier sighed. "Why does school have to be so boring?" she asked.

Spyro chuckled at Sappier's comment. "Ok, I'm going." Sappier sighed and went inside the Temple to collect her books. Quickly running to her lesson room before it started. She smiled "_Made it_." she thought.

"Someone's in a hurry this morning." Cynder commented. Sappier smiled sheepishly, she knew she shouldn't rush around much until she was given the all clear with her wings. "Sorry, I thought I'd be late."

Cynder smiled warmly. "Ok Saph I'll let you off this once. But I want you to be careful." she explained. "Ok." Sappier sighed. "I know you're sick of being told to be careful." Cynder chuckled.

A few minutes later Sappier went to her class.

"Good morning Sappier." Volteer greeted. Sappier smiled. "Good morning." she greeted taking her seat.

"Now following yesterdays subject." Volteer began. But the others had already lost interest before the lesson began, Sappier included. She just stared out the window watching the animals flying.

She sighed "_Soon_." she thought. Until the dragon next to her elbowed her wing membranes by her back. She shot a dagger look at the dragon, even though her wings were healing nicely it still hurt like heck when someone hit them.

"Sappier I know your impatient to start flying again, but please try to pay attention." Volteer said and carried on with his lesson.

When the lesson was over all the other dragons left the room for their elemental training. Except for Sappier. "The sooner my wings heal the sooner I can be normal." she said walking past Volteer, who smiled warmly.

"Now Sappier you know to us you'll always be a lucky dragoness, not many dragons can survive a crash, lose the ability to fly, save your family from evil and learn to fly like you have." he explained.

Sappier smiled to herself, she knew Volteer was trying to cheer her up.

"It's not the same without Val by my side though." she said thinking of her sister who had left the temple to start a family of her own.

"We know how you feel." Volteer agreed thinking of the fallen guardian Ignitus.

"Now off you go to your next lesson young dragoness."

Sappier smiled and went off, but not before thanking Volteer for his time.

Sappier made her way into the library to start her studying. But again found her mind wondering as she watched the other dragons flying outside.

"_No gotta focus_!" she thought shaking her head. She sighed doing her work.

However just as she finished her work the whole temple shook. Sappier almost loosing her balance as the earth below her shook and the books started to fall around her.

Eventually everything stopped shaking.

"Is everyone ok?" the librarian called. The few dragons uttering faint yes' and no's.

"What was that?" Sappier asked.

"Well it weren't an earthquake that's for sure." a teenage dragon muttered from behind her.

"Was the Temple attacked or something?" another dragon asked.

A few minutes later Terrador came in worried.

"Terrador what happened?" Sappier asked.

The earth guardian sighed.

"All of you follow me." he announced.

The small group of dragons followed worried.

Eventually the group met up with the other students in the main training room.

Sappier caught sight of Spyro who looked relived seeing her.

During the meeting Terrador explained that the temple had been attacked by the ones known as the 'dark dragons' and that the younger dragons would need to leave for Warfang while the older dragons would stay in the temple to help fight.

Sappier's face fell knowing she couldn't fly and it would take weeks for her to get to Warfang. Unless.

Once the group was dismissed Sappier asked Spyro and Cynder if they could take her to her clan.

The two nodded and took Sappier off to safety.


	2. The Moonbeam Clan

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Soot and Amber.**

* * *

><p>Sappier smiled feeling the wind rush past her. She loved riding on Spyro's back.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" she asked. "We need to stay by the Temple encase it's attacked again." Spyro replied. Sappier nodded as they landed.

Once Sappier was safely inside Spyro and Cynder left to protect the Temple.

Sappier wandered through the dim cave until she came to a clearing showing the whole clan was based inside a crater of a mountain, with the top of the mountain open to show the sky above.

"I'll never get tiered of seeing this." she commented.

"Welcome back Sappier." a grey dragoness with four grey horns two on each side of her face, lighter grey wings, tail tip, spikes and pale grey eyes said warmly.

Sappier smiled.

"Thank you Soot." she said.

"I know you're worried about your family Sappier, but you know as long as your parents watch over you they'll be safe." Soot explained.

Sappier nodded.

"Come, I'll show you around the whole clan this time." Soot smiled and took the young dragoness off.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder landed outside the Temple worried.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be fine, after all Soot is the leader of the clan and is a powerfull dragoness." Cynder explained.

"I know but I still get to worry about her." Spyro said with a small smile.

The two returned to see most of the older students receiving instructions from Terrador, Volteer and Cyril.

"So what's the plan?" Spyro asked.

"We've sent word out to the cheeters and moles warning them to keep watch for any signs of the dark dragons." Terrador replied.

"Anything we can do?" Cynder asked.

"I want one of you to keep your eyes on Sappier's clan. With the clans powers they'll most likely become a target" Terrador explained.

"I'll go." Cynder volunteered.

"You sure?" Spyro asked.

"It's better for you to stay here Spyro. You'll be needed here." Cynder replied.

"Just be carefull." Spyro wanred.

"I will." Cynder smiled and flew back to the clan.

Spyro nodded and followed Terrador off to help.

* * *

><p>"This Sappier is known as Uncava Falls." Soot explained as the two walked to a small waterfall.<p>

"It's beautiful." Sappier said in awe.

"This is where most of the clans clean water comes from."

Sappier took a drink and smiled.

"It's nice water."

Soot smiled and sighed.

"Sappier, I owe you an apology. If I knew Amber's intentions I'd of kept you here while she was dealt with." she explained.

Sappier growled thinking of what the dragoness had done to her and Spyro.

"It's." she began, thinking about her reply.

"I know it's not ok. But know you're always safe here." Soot said understanding Sappier's reaction.

Sappier nodded.

"Now shall we wait for Cynder before we continue?" Soot asked seeing the adult dragon flying over.

Sappier nodded and smiled.

Cynder smiled and explained why she was there.

"It's good that she now has someone she can trust with her during this time." Soot smiled and took the two off to a small wooden hut by the stream.

"This will be your home for the time being." Soot explained.

Sappier opened the door and smiled.

"Soot, we can't thank you enough for your generosity." Cynder said.

"Don't thank me, this hut has more family value then it seems." Soot explained.

Sappier sniffed the air.

"This was my parents hut wasn't it?" she asked.

Soot nodded.

Sappier saw an old family photo and smiled.

"I'll let you both settle. But just to let you know tonight we are throwing a party to celibrate the founding of the clan. You're both more than welcome to join" Soot explained and left the two alone.

Cynder looked at Sappier worried.

"I'm fine Cynder, my parents watch over me and my sister." Sappier said with a smile.

Cynder smiled and nuzzled Sappier.

"Shall we meet the other dragons?" she asked.

Sappier nodded and followed Cynder off.


	3. The Party

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Soot, Midnight Mist and Mountain Breeze. **

* * *

><p>That night Sappier and Cynder made their way to the party. Sappier being understandably nervous about going as all the dragons were strangers to her.<p>

Cynder smiled, despite her past many dragons had welcomed and accepted Cynder into the clan.

"It's ok Sappier." She assured.

"But Cynder I can't even fly, what if they make fun of me?" Sappier asked.

"They won't, not while I'm here." Soot said with a smile.

The two adults knew Sappier really needed a confidence boost and were sure this would help.

Sappier nodded and went over to a few dragons her age.

"Hi." she said shyly.

The first was a midnight blue coloured dragoness with thick thorn shaped dark purple horns running along the sides of her head, underbelly, kite shaped tail tip and violet eyes.

"Hey." she smiled warmly making Sappier relax slightly.

"I'm Midnight Mist and this is my sister Mountain Breeze." She introduced looking at the dragoness next to her.

Mountain Breeze looked like her sister except she was a sandy brown coloured dragoness with moss-green spiked shaped horns, underbelly and light blue eyes.

"I-I'm Sappier."

Midnight Mist smiled.

"Don't worry Sappier, we won't bite. Want to join in the party?" She asked.

Sappier looked back at Cynder who nodded.

Mountain Breeze smiled.

"Follow us."

Sappier smiled following them.

Cynder smiled.

"Mountain and Midnight are the best young dragons here. If it wasn't for this little issue I'd of sent them to master their elements at the Temple." Soot explained.

"Let me guess ice and earth right?" Cynder asked.

"Actually water and grass, as strange as that sounds." Soot replied.

Cynder looked shocked.

"Grass?"

Soot nodded.

"Like earth but not as powerful. More like she can grow different plants and grass that can heal dragons. I know how this may sound to you though."

Cynder nodded.

"Like a healer then."

Soot nodded.

Cynder nodded interested that such a kind of dragon existed.

"Though the reason I'd of sent them to train is because many think their elements are Ice and Earth, but are underdeveloped." Soot added.

"Oh." Cynder said understanding Soot's reasons.

Soot nodded.

"Come the night is young." She smiled.

Cynder smiled and went to join in the fun.

Soot smiled and looked around.

Something in the air didn't feel right.

She didn't want her clan to worry so acted like nothing was wrong.

She would soon regret that decision.

* * *

><p>Spyro sighed, the dark dragons hadn't attacked again, but something felt wrong.<p>

He could see Terrador, Cyril and Volteer felt it too.

"Do you think they're ok?" Spyro asked.

"I'm sure their fine, now I'd get some rest Spyro. We all need to be at our best for what's ahead." Terrador repleid.

Spyro nodded and reluctantly returned to his room to sleep.


	4. The Next Morning

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Soot and Valentine. I also appologise for my inactivaty I'll try to update more from now on and I appologise for the short chapter**

* * *

><p>The next morning Sappier woke up feeling better.<p>

"Morning sleepy head." Cynder smiled nuzzling her.

"Morning." Sappier yawned.

Cynder smiled bringing some food over.

"You have a great time at the party?"

Sappier nodded.

"Yeah, I wish Val could join in though."

Cynder smiled warmly.

"I know. I miss Spyro. Even though it's been a day, it feels like forever."

Sappier sat up stretching.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want." Cynder replied.

Sappier smiled and ran outside, the dragons still recovering from the night before.

She walked over to a small group of dragons getting ready to play some sport games.

"Good morning young dragons." Soot greeted.

"Good morning Soot." The dragons smiled back.

Sappier watched with a smile as the young dragons started to play team games.

"Ah Sappier, I trust you slept well." Soot smiled noticing Sappier watching.

Sappier nodded.

"Yes thank you."

Soot smiled.

"These young dragons are learning the importance of teamwork."

Sappier nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>Spyro sighed, he had hardly slept all night. He could feel something wrong in the air and knew the other dragons could too.<p>

It was still early, so many dragons were still sleeping, apart from him and the guardians.

He walked over to a closed-door and could hear Cyril and Terrador talking.

"Why have the dark dragons decided to attack now? Why not when Malefor was in control?" Cyril asked.

"I don't know, either way their attacks are troubling." Terrador replied.

"You don't suppose they're after Malefor's children do you?" Cyril whispered with great concern.

"No, they attacked the main part of the temple." Terrador replied.

By then Spyro had walked off knowing he had his own jobs to do.

* * *

><p>Deep inside a dark mountain a small group of dragons were gathered around a small<p>

fire plotting their next move.

"So it's agreed. We attack at midnight when they're asleep. We'll find this clan for our leader if it's the last thing we do."

The other dragons nodded and went to rest for the nights attack.


	5. Learning The Story

**A/N: ****I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. I only own Sappier, Soot, Valentine Midnight Mist and Mountain Breeze.**

* * *

><p>At the temple Terrador was watching the horision worried, though he was careful not to let it show to the dragons and moles who were already up.<p>

"Why now?" He wondered aloud.

Spyro walked over curious.

"Terrador, I've been meaning to ask. What are Dark Dragons? I'm guessing they have Cynder's elements."

Terrador sighed deeply wishing it was only that simple.

"If only it was that simple Spyro, you see many years ago before Malefor was born. A group of Dragonslayers arrived in our world. They carried with them dark magic, enough to kill or turn a dragon against its own kind. They used this magic to darken dragons elements but unlike a Duel Dragon didn't combine two elements." Terrador began.

"While we lived in fear of them the dark dragons grew more powerful, at the time of their peak was when Malefor arrived. But before he could harness an element the draonslayers disappeared, along with the Dark Dragons. There return is not a good thing." He finished.

Spyro nodded.

"That's why you sent the younger dragons away, because they didn't know the story."

"It's best not to cause panic among the younger generation." Terrador nodded.

Spyro nodded now understanding a bit more about what they dealing with.

"We'll beat them. I'm sure of it." He said though his voice lacked as much confidence as it normally had.

"It's ok to worry in this time Spyro. Just know they are safe." Terrador explained knowing why Spyro seemed less confident. Unlike last time he didn't have three dragons to worry about.

* * *

><p>"And that's why we stay in hiding. Because our clan has families of those affected." Soot finished, she had told Cynder everything about the Dark dragons.<p>

"But why not leave? Surely it makes is easier for them to attack if you stay in one place." Cynder asked.

Soot sighed.

"It isn't that simple, if we were to leave our home will fall apart. I am not saying that metaphorically either. We're the ones who keep the mountain from falling. Though I am forbidden to tell anyone who isn't set to take my place why you understand." She explained leaving Cynder even more confused.

Cynder sighed giving up.

"Most of my clan doesn't know about the return. Those who do have vowed to keep it secret. We can't risk panic here for there is only so much you can learn and prepare for." Soot continued looking at Midnight Mist and Mountain Breeze. Cynder suddenly understanding why they were to be sent.

"We believed they would be safer at the temple, but with what you have told me I fear no place is save for our next generation." She sighed.

"Soot, I'm sorry. Back at the temple everything is being done to help stop this." Cynder said putting a wing over the older dragoness who smiled warmly in response.

"Thank you Cynder, we need to have hope for times like this." She smiled looking at the dragons of her clan. "Now I believe it is time for Sappier's first official flight training."

Sappier huffed trying to clear her mind for the fith time that day. "It's no use Cynder, I'm too worried about Valentine. I can't blank my mind." Sappier sighed looking down.

Soot smiled warmly understanding Sappier's worry. "If your sister is anything like her parents I know she'll be safe." Soot assured while Sappier looked up unsure. "Trust me." Soot said gently.

Sappier looked unsure but finally nodded. "ok. I trust you." Cynder however had a different reason why she thought Sappier couldn't concentrate. After all Valentine did promise to help her, though Cynder knew in tough times like this. Some promises had to be broken.


End file.
